iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age Live! A Mammoth Adventure
Ice Age Live! A Mammoth Adventure was a live-action tour, a production by Twentieth Century Fox and Stage Entertainment Touring Productions, featuring new adventures starring the characters of the Ice Age franchise. The tour came to a close sometime prior to 2016 and was succeeded by Ice Age on Ice. Plot Scrat is searching for his acorn on top of a glacier. He finds it and tries to bury it in the ice, causing an avalanche and sending himself tumbling to the Valley floor. Peaches goes out to play in the snow, with Manny fretting over her safety as usual. Sid reminisces about the respect he received from the mini-sloths, but receives none from the herd. Ellie asks Manny what's for dinner - the answer is various dishes based on eucalyptus. The possums disappear, and Ellie asks Sid to go look for them, suspecting they're up to something. Crash and Eddie are frolicking in the Grasslands when Sid finds them. He tries to convince them to return home for dinner, but they convince him to try the grass, which they say is much greener than on the other side. Sid tries a dandelion before he notices they are surrounded by 3 malicious eagles, Duke, Thorn, and Chaos. The sloth and the possums barely escape as the hawks attack. Duke, Thorn, and Chaos return to their boss, Shadow, with feathers between legs. Shadow is clearly not happy that they have failed in their task to kidnap the sloth and the possums for his meal, and decides to accompany them on their next attempt to make sure they get it right. Night falls and Ellie is saying goodnight to Peaches. She asks her mother to sing her the story of Wonderland, which she hears every night. When the song is finished Peaches hangs herself upside down from a branch, leaving her, the possums, and Sid alone and asleep. Sid tosses and turns for a bit, before getting up for a midnight snack. The three eagles sneak into the Herd's campsite with Shadow, intent on kidnaping the sloth and the possums as he had ordered them to. Chaos botches the operation by waking up Peaches and causing her to scream, alerting Ellie to the danger - so Shadow abducts the baby mammoth and the possums as Ellie struggles against the other three hawks. The villains make away with Peaches, Crash, and Eddie, leaving Ellie with an injured leg. Sid returns with his midnight snack - a sandwich - and, at Ellie's request, alerts Manny and Diego to what has happened. Ellie begs Manny to find and return their daughter - she cannot accompany them because of her injury. Determined, Manny sings "One Herd, One Family" before setting off with Diego and Sid. The eagles arrive back at their lair deep in an ice cave with Peaches, Crash, and Eddie. One of the possum twins furiously struggles against Shadow, but the hawk boss uses his flying skills to subdue his prey. He then orders his cronies to prepare to barbeque their captives, and orders Duke to find some seasoning. Manny, Sid, and Diego arrive at a frozen lake, and attempt to cross it. Sid shows off his ice-skating moves and attracts the attention of a gang of ice-skating wolves, who block our heroes path and challenge them to an ice-dancing duel - if the Herd wins, they can cross the lake, but if they lose the wolves get to keep the "floppy green thing". After both sides display their best ice-dancing moves, the wolves reluctantly admit defeat to Manny's smooth moves, and allow the Herd to continue. Meanwhile, Scrat finds his acorn again inside an ice cave. Unfortunately for him, Duke has also stumbled upon the acorn and mistaken it for the seasoning. They struggle for the nut; Duke gets the upper hand and makes away with it, with a frustrated Scrat chasing after him. Back at the hawk's lair, Shadow is preparing to cook Peaches, Crash, and Eddie over a fire, as Duke returns with the "seasoning". Manny, Sid, and Diego arrive in the nick of time to save the day, freeing Peaches and the possums. Diego squares off with the eagles. They are interrupted mid-fight by Scratte, who snatches the acorn, and leaves, followed closely by Scrat. The herd manage to defeat and drive off the hawks, and father and daughter mammoths are reunited. In celebration, Sid strikes a gong-like slab of ice, creating a sound which causes the entrance of the lair to collapse. To get out, the herd are forced to make their way deeper into the cave. As they travel deep into the ice labyrinth, Sid gets lost and confused by the echoing voices of his fellow mammals. Cast of Characters * Manny * Sid * Diego * Ellie * Peaches * Crash * Eddie * Scrat * Shadow the White Eagle * Duke, Thorn & Chaos * Scratte * Buck * Mini-Sloths * Wolves * Polar Bears Category:Live Entertainment Category:Spin-Offs Category:Misc.